Remember Me
by 087-B
Summary: Slight AU. "I remember that day, June 26, 1987. What a horrid, horrid day. It was going so good too...it's been 20 years since then. I've decided to go ahead and get a job over at that pizzeria as the new night-guard. I needed to see them again. My name is Michael J. Schmidt, and this is my tale."
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me**

**-Chapter 1: Lend Me Your Ears-**

_Please lend me your ears, it's all I ask!_

_That's my only request! Have a grizzly good mornin', pal!_

I was there. 1987. That year, that goddamn fateful year.

…probably shouldn't start the story like that.

Hello, my name is Michael J. Schmidt, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Mike. I'm the current security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You know, that place down at the corner of Capital Road? Yep, that's the one. It's been open for about 30 years, I think (It's 2007 at the time of writing). I worked there during the eighties. Course I was just a kid back then, like…9, 10 years old, I'd say. My father, Joshua Schmidt, who is now deceased (Bless his soul), owned the place. He opened it, had big dreams to make a ton of money to provide for mom and me, plus please kids and families everywhere.

We were the first building to open, dad said he wanted to branch out someday to other cities, states, and eventually other countries. He opened the building just as I was born, back in 1977, and already the place boomed with popularity. People loved the pizza (old Schmidt family recipe), but the real attraction were the animatronic animals that played in the band. The band consisted of three crucial members; Freddy Fazbear, a large brown bear with a signature black top hat, Bonnie B. Bunny, a (male) bunny with a red bowtie and a red electric guitar, and Chica D. Chicken, a yellow chicken that wore a bib with the phrase "Let's Eat!" written on it. Bibs like that became prizes at the arcade that was attached to the building. Those things sold out fast.

My dad always took me to work with him since I was 6, but I didn't start working there 'til I was 9. It was mainly stuff like working the redemption counter in the arcade or cleaning the floors (I decided it was the best and easiest way to help; how the hell's a nine-year old supposed to cook pizza?!).

The big event, though, happened a year later, 1987.

It happened June 26th of that year, which, coincidentally, was the very same day I started working a year previous. I turned ten a month back, and once again, I was ready to work at the pizzeria with my dad. Oh! Before I get to that, I need to point out one crucial detail: they walk, the animatronics. They were set in some sort of…free-roaming mode, for some reason. They had a self-developing AI, one of the most advanced at the time. Every day I went there, Freddy would greet me with a song and put his hat atop my head. That always put a smile on my face.

Now, back to the story…

* * *

_Like I said, I was ten. I just came into work before the place opened with my dad, and as he turned on the lights, I gawked in amazement as the place came to life. It was a Friday, I believe, and every Friday we would set up disco lights, lights that changed color every second or two. They weren't fast enough to give seizures, thankfully, and well I wasn't a fan of slow things, they were still pretty cool. This day was so memorable I remember every little detail, down to the grease stain in the middle of my red uniform._

_Immediately, the animatronics flickered into life. Smiling, Freddy tapped his foot to a musical beat generated by him, Bonnie, and Chica, all of them looking at me. As I smiled and ran over, Freddy started singing what I called "The Grizzly Good Mornin' Song". He sang it to me, only me, each day, every day, and he always ended it with the line: "Have a grizzly good mornin', pal!". On occasion, he would refer to me by name, which I liked even better than the song at times._

_I really miss those days when he sang that song._

_After he sang the song, he placed his hat on my head, and we would exchange a hug. That was how I would get grease all over my clothes; sometimes kids had food fights in the building, and the animatronics got smeared in cheese, sauce, and grease, though they didn't seem to mind. We tried our best to clean them, but grease still stuck to their suits. Anyways, those were the good days._

_We had a big birthday party planned for my friend, Sarah. She lived down the street and she always loved coming to the pizzeria. This was going to be a big day for her. I spent a lot of my time decorating the place with balloons and streamers, telling the band all about Sarah and what she liked and disliked when I could. They walked around and helped decorate, occasionally letting me stand on their shoulders to get a high enough reach._

_One attraction I have yet to talk about is one that has been closed for some time, and it's all because of this day. It was called "The Secrets Of Pirate Cove – Starring Foxy The Pirate, The Pirate Who Bested Blackbeard". Foxy was an awesome animatronic fox…as the name suggests. He had a hook for a hand and wore an eye-patch, and his whole gig was telling stories from sailing the seas. He could be a bit…unorthodox at times, but that was only before and after hours. He was very defensive of friends, I even saw him take care of bullies at times. Heck, I met him when he saved me from a bully, but that's a story for another day. For now, let me get back to this story._

_Foxy had just shouted a heart-filled "Yo-ho!" as he kicked open the doors of Pirate Cove, twirling out of the entrance and standing in the middle of the pizzeria. I clapped for him enthusiastically, almost falling off of Freddy's shoulders. He approached me and looked up with a smile._

_"__I see me ol' matey Mike is getting a hand from Navigator Freddy?" He said in his pirate-y accent. He didn't always talk like that, only during his stories or when he was trying to be funny. He reached up with his regular hand and gave me a high five as Freddy took me down from his shoulders. "So, I hear a friend of yours is coming in today?" I nodded furiously, replying with a slightly pitched "Yep!" Foxy took off my ball cap with his hook and ruffled my hair, placing the hat back on afterwards. "We best prepare the ship for the young lass! Quickly! Raise the tally, swab the poopdeck!" He sprinted back into Pirate Cove to get his pirate garb on as I laughed. My dad was in the office, calling up the other employees, calling the night-guard last. The night-guard was coming mainly because he also started working on this date, 5 years prior. It was his sixth year, and he wanted to enjoy a celebration as well (even though he knew it wasn't actually for him)._

_I wish my father never hired that night-guard. I wish to God in the high-heavens fate will change that day._

_Bonnie plucked a few guitar strings, practicing for a song that the band had written for the birthday parties. "Does it sound right?" He asked me._

_"__I dunno. I don't play guitar." I remember saying with a cheerful voice and a smirk. "Sounds good to my ears, though!" He smiled at me. I always remembered every smile those animatronics gave me. I didn't see Chica, but I already knew where she was. She was in the kitchen, making pizza and cupcakes and a birthday cake. She was a brilliant chef, though I never knew what her secret ingredient was._

_Not until now, but that's for later._

_The place was officially open by 8:00 AM, and kids started showing up between 8:10 and 8:15. Sarah didn't get there until 9 AM, but I was patient. By 8:35, employees started showing up, the night-guard among them. Normally, he was happy and cheery, but today, he looked happy, but I now know the smile was fake. He looked a little fidgety, but other than that, I couldn't remember much of anything else._

_Sarah showed up at 9 AM, like I said before, and the party was a blast. I got to give Sarah a tour of the place (actually, Freddy was the actual tour guide, but he let me do the talking), even. I showed her the storage room, where the costumes were. She asked me if she could try one on, and I showed her a dirty old costume of a yellow Freddy, one that hadn't been used in years. She said she was joking and I smirked and tossed the old costume aside. The party was going to last for a while, going to end at 3 PM. It was awesome to see Freddy and the band performing on stage, and even going to see Foxy over in Pirate Cove._

_Then everything went wrong._

_After we visited Foxy in Pirate Cove and heard one of his many tales on how he defeated Blackbeard, Sarah rushed off to the restroom. I decided I would prank her, dress up as the yellow Freddy and scare her when she came out. I rushed off to the storage room down the eastern hallway. As I approached it, I felt a sick sense of dread, telling me not to go in there._

_But, being a little kid, I decided to ignore the feeling and went inside._

_I almost vomited at what I saw._

_There was a man with his back facing me, dressed in a Freddy Fazbear suit, holding a bloody knife in one hand, a gun in the other. It hadn't been used, cause I hadn't heard it. In front of him were five children._

_All dead._

_The man quickly turned, and I saw who it was. The night-guard._

_Without thinking or processing what I saw, I booked it. Out the door, back to the front room. I heard a loud gunshot from the gun sound behind me. I was running out of breath from running down the long hall, and with my last burst of energy, I lunged through the doors into the party room, slamming onto the black and white tiled floor. Everyone stopped and stared as I lay on the ground, panting. The band showed concern, even Foxy stepped out of Pirate Cove. Nobody said anything as I slowly pulled myself off of the floor, regaining my composure._

_Then the night-guard appeared behind me, wrapping his arm around me and holding me tight, pressing the gun to my temple._

_"__Nobody. Fucking. Move."_

_Nobody did anything, I wanted to scream and kick and cry and run to my dad. But nobody did anything. The look in my dad's eyes said he wanted to call 9-1-1, but he was nowhere near the phone. Then Foxy started growling angrily, slowly stepping forward towards the night-guard, who pointed the gun at him._

_"__Get back, asshole."_

_"__Let the boy go." Foxy barred his teeth, growling loudly._

_"__I said get back!"_

_Foxy lunged, ready to bite. The gun fired, piercing his right eye, or the area where it would be. Kids screamed. Parents gasped, covering the eyes of their children. I thrashed and kicked, crying, screaming Foxy's name. The fox simply lay there, unmoving. I felt the small round, smooth barrel of the gun press hard against the side of my head again. I could hear the click of the night-guard easing his finger on to the trigger, ready to pull._

_Then Foxy got up and lunged at the man in a flash._

_He bit into the top of his head, tearing the skin before ripping off what I now know was his frontal lobe._

_"__Nobody touches my friends!"_

_Everything fell silent as the night-guard had small, quiet, but quick breaths. Foxy realized what he had done, but he didn't care. He knelt down to my level, pulling me into a hug, and before I knew it, I was crying. Hard. Endlessly, it felt like._

_And I didn't stop. I didn't let go of Foxy, I didn't do anything. I thought I heard him whisper something in my ear, but I ignored it._

_I just stood there and cried._

* * *

And that was what happened on June 26th, 1987. Freddy's closed for a while, but we reopened again. The animatronics were deemed "too dangerous" and weren't allowed to roam again, which saddened me. I was never taken back to the pizzeria, never saw the band…my friends again. Not until today, that is.

I was going to get a job there as the new night guard.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have any of you ever had those days where you want to write but you're just too lazy to do it? That's me every day.**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating until hell froze over, I just had writers block because FNAF 2 completely screwed over the plot of this story, but now I know how to make it work and I'll be writing this again.**

**Again, I'm truly sorry for almost abandoning this story. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Remember Me**

**-Chapter 2: Gateway to Hell-**

_Sometimes life gets tough, you should know that._

_You may think it will get better, but really, it is the start of the decent into madness._

I didn't realize I had already arrived at the old building when I stopped my car. I was zoned out for most of the drive there. I exited my car and approached the doors…but I stopped myself. I stared at them, they were…lifeless, yet full of life…beckoning, pulling, tearing at my mind, telling me mentally that this is my terminal.

And yet, said feeling was gone in a flash.

I wiped sweat from my forehead and grasped the cold, iron handle to one of the doors. I took a breath and yanked it open. The front lobby was small, nothing but a reception desk and a few posters that hung on the wall. They were worn out and some of the corners were hanging limply. They depicted Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They each read, in this order; "Fun Time!", "Party Time!", and "Eating Time!". What I immediately noticed was the absence of a fourth poster, one depicting the familiar crimson buccaneer that read "Sailin' Time!". Confused, I stared at the square on the wall from which it once hung. I knew where it was because the rectangular imprint didn't have any particles of dust collecting on top of it.

The desk wasn't inhabited by anyone, so I assumed the place was closed for the hour. I went over to the main door that lead to the dining area, and when I walked inside, the motion sensors kicked in. The lights flickered on; yellow, purple, blue, some red and green, a little bit of white.

And these were the normal lights. Or disco ones featured orange, black, darker purples and blues, lighter blues and reds, some orangey-yellows, and much more.

"Ah, you're Mr. Schmidt, correct? Joshua's son?"

I was caught off guard by a man who approached. He looked like he was in his mid-fifties, a blue suit on with a black tie on, a white shirt underneath. He had on a pair of glasses and held on to a black walking cane with a gray knob on top; reminiscent of Freddy's microphone…color-wise, I mean.

"Um…yes…who are you?" I asked. I didn't remember anyone like him working here from when I was a kid. He must've been the new owner, I assumed.

"Name's Jay, Jay Gabbs." The man outstretched his free hand towards me, and I shook it, smiling a bit. "I hear you're looking for a job here?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Gabbs. I'm here to carry on my dad's legacy, so-to-speak." I replied.

"Figured as much." He smiled and led me down the west hall towards the stairwell that led to the second floor. Up there were the employee offices and cubicles, though from what I could see when I got up there, they had remained unused for a long time.

"I wondered why anyone would want a job here, considering your, uh…history, and such." Mr. Gabbs commented. I shuddered as I remembered that day, all those years ago.

"Indeed, sir, indeed." I agreed.

"Though the few denizens who have decided to work here certainly help in keeping this dream alive." Mr. Gabbs said.

We entered his office. It was my dad's old office before he died, and the crazy, funky, awesome designs were replaced with plain, light blue paint on the walls, and a hideous gray colored carpet on the floor. Two large ferns rested in the back corners of the room, and a four-paned window let light in on the left wall. A bookshelf was against the back wall, and two pictures hung over it. One was an old, black and white photo of my dad with a caption that read; _Joshua L. Schmidt – Owner 1977-1997 – Born January 16, 1931; Died November 13, 1997 – Age 66_. The next was a colored photo of Mr. Gabbs with a caption that read; _Jay Y. Gabbs – Owner 2001-Present – Born February 10, 1951 – Age 56_. The center of the room had a beautifully crafted desk made of smooth mahogany wood. A small, black leather chair sat behind the desk, whereas a plastic foldout chair sat in front. I took a seat in the foldout while Mr. Gabbs sat in the leather chair. He passed me a stack of papers and a ballpoint pen, one with a Freddy Head on top as an ink eraser.

"Just fill out the application." Mr. Gabbs said. "You already have the job, as you have a lot of personal ties to this place, but my other workers will give me hell if I don't make you do this…" He muttered something to himself as he fiddled with a pencil.

"Yes sir…I guess." I filled out the papers and handed them to him before being given a small card.

"You'll wear that during day hours. It's just a name tag." Mr. Gabbs explained. "Just write down your name, age, and catchphrase."

"Catchphrase?" I questioned.

"Kids these days like catchphrases, right? Something perky that you can tell kids if they get sad or want to be entertained." Mr. Gabbs explained. "Just look at mine!" He showed me his card that read; _Jay Gabbs, 56 – "With every 99 losses comes 1 win!"_. I personally thought that was a pretty bad catchphrase, but I went with the idea and wrote down; _Michael Schmidt, 30 – "Nice to see you, to see you…nice."_. Yes, I know, that's a phrase that's from _The Generation Game_, a movie from 1971, but hey, I like that movie, so cut the crap and let me keep telling my story.

Mr. Gabbs took his card back and gave me a pin to attach to the card. I also received a uniform; the design hadn't changed much from when I originally worked here all those years ago, but hey, who cares?

"Now, you'll be working two shifts." Mr. Gabbs began his, what, third explanation today? "You'll be a supervisor during the day from 9:00 AM to 3:00 PM. You'll also be the night guard, which runs from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM. Your paycheck will come from your work as a night guard, not from your work as a supervisor. Got it?"

"Yep, seems easy enough." I said.

Damn, was I _wrong_.

"When on my shift do I get a break?" I asked.

"You can take two 30 minute breaks on your supervising shift, each break within a different hour." Mr. Gabbs responded. "Your night shift, however, will not have any breaks woven in, as you must be on duty one-hundred-percent of the time until six in the morning."

Mr. Gabbs then led me to my office, which was connected to the end of the West and East halls on the first floor. The office was small with nothing but a chair and desk, two small, single-paned glass windows on each wall. Two buttons were on each wall, one reading 'Door' and the other reading 'Light'. My curiosity piqued and I pressed the left door button. A large metal door slammed downwards, rising back up when I pressed the button again.

"The doors and lights conserve power when used at night, and if you happen to run out of power…well, the fridges in the kitchen will no longer be powered, and the food will thaw and go bad." Mr. Gabbs said. "I highly recommend you remain in your office until the end of your shift, unless you have to go to the restroom facilities, in which case I recommend taking extreme caution."

"Why should I?" I asked. "Hell, why do we need doors? What, is there some pizza monster coming to kill me?"

I left the office before he could answer.

* * *

That night, I began my first night shift. It didn't seem too hard during the first few minutes, I looked around my office and checked out the doors and lights.

Then the phone rang.

I decided not to answer it directly and pressed speaker.

"Hello? Hello, you there, Mr. Schmidt?" A voice asked.

"Um…I'm here, mister…?"

"My name is Henry, Henry Kabancinski, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Henry. I'm one of the other night guards that works there; I take your shift every other week." The voice said. "I decided to call you up and give you a few pointers, even though you worked here before…that's correct, right?"

"Yup, that's right. My dad brought me a lot." I answered.

"Right. Your dad was great, I bet." Henry said. "Anyways, welcome to Freddy's…again…and I'd read you my legal script and document that I'm supposed to read, but I'm sure you've heard it before."

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, blah blah blah; that's bunch of boring shit I've heard over and over." I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Hehe, alrighty then. Moving on…" Henry continued. "I understand you have emotional ties to the robots, but we still say that you can't touch them under any circumstances…besides, it would be best not to go near them in the long run…"

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, in order to prevent their servos from locking up at night…uh, we set the robots in a free-roaming mode so they can walk around the restaurant." Henry explained, his voice becoming slightly jittery.

"Yeah, I know that, I've been here before."

"Yes, but here's the kicker…they don't have the ability to see like they used to…all they can do is hear things, and their AI tells them were to go, so they'll head for your office." Henry paused. "Uh…in the instance of an animatronic appearing in said office, it's highly recommended that you just shut your doors to keep them from entering. Keep them closed until they wander off, though, uh…gotta conserve power and all.

"The fact that they can't see anymore also makes them prone to removing you from your office, as they won't be able to identify you as human…rather as a metal endoskeleton that's lost its way."

I sat up hearing that, confused and a bit shocked at what Henry just said.

"Because of this, they'll most likely-"

"Wait wait, hold on, they'll try to remove me from my office cause they think I'm an _endoskeleton_?!" I interrupted the man.

"Um, yes, unfortunately, they're quite…rowdy, you could say." Henry said. "As I was saying, after taking you from your office, they'll take you back stage and…forcefully shove you into an empty Freddy suit, one filled already with wires and other metal pieces and devices."

"…but…my friends…"I muttered under my breath. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Those robots, my friends, my **family**…were going to try and kill me?

"But who knows? Maybe they'll recognize you as a friend, and it'll be a happy reunion!" Henry suggested. "Uh, then again…in case anything goes awry, just, you know, do the door trick, it should help you in the long run.

"Anyways, that should be just about it…if you need anything from me, just call, and good luck. I'll see you for your day shift later, and I'll call you again tomorrow.

"Alright, good night."

Henry hung up, and before I knew it, I was alone. With a large amount of unease, I picked up a small tablet that was on the desk in front of me and turned it on. I flicked through the cameras nervously, and nearly jumped when I looked back at the show stage.

Bonnie was gone.

_Madness will consume you, your paranoia is growing._

_Staying in one place, looking everywhere, it's an endless rift of confusion and loneliness._

**-(End Of Chapter)-**


End file.
